Golf balls having multi-layer cores are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,044 discloses golf balls having multi-layered cores having a relatively soft, low compression inner core surrounded by a relatively rigid outer core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,531 discloses a solid golf ball comprising a solid core having a three-layered structure composed of an inner layer, an intermediate layer, and an outer layer, and a cover for coating the solid core. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0128904 also discloses multi-layer core golf balls. Other examples of multi-layer cores can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,816, 6,071,201, 6,336,872, 6,379,269, 6,394,912, 6,406,383, 6,431,998, 6,569,036, 6,605,009, 6,626,770, 6,815,521, 6,855,074, 6,913,548, 6,981,926, 6,988,962, 7,074,137, 7,153,467 and 7,255,656.
Golf balls having various hardness gradient properties are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,368 to Kamino et al. discloses a golf ball wherein the difference between the JIS-C hardness H4 of the core at its surface and the JIS-C hardness H3 of the core outer layer at its innermost portion is equal to or greater than 10. U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,376 to Sullivan et al. discloses a golf ball having an inner core layer with a negative hardness gradient and an outer core layer with a positive hardness gradient. U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,429 to Bulpett et al. discloses a golf ball wherein the hardness of the inner core outer surface is the same as or lower than the hardness of the geometric center and the hardness of the outer core layer outer surface is greater than the hardness of the inner surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,718 to Nesbitt discloses a golf ball including a center core component preferably formed from a sulfur-cured polybutadiene and a core layer component preferably formed from a peroxide-cured polybutadiene and a metal salt of a fatty acid.
The present invention provides a golf ball construction wherein a multi-layer core having a very high positive hardness gradient and comprising a thermoset inner core layer, a thermoplastic intermediate core layer, and a thermoset outer core layer, contributes to a golf ball having unique construction and performance properties.